Twelve days
by AAB
Summary: It's days before Christmas and Mac is not in a good mood. Can Harm find something to cheer her up?


**Twelve days of Christmas**

_Thursday Dec. 12__th  
__0.30 am  
Mac's apartment_  
It was halfway December and Mac was not happy. Well, to be honest, she was happy to have her friendship with Harm back. Very happy. They were almost as close a before. But it also had fuelled her hopes they would come together. Really together. And that was not going to happen. Not as far Mac could see, anyway. Again she turned around the in vain hope to find a cool spot on the pillow. Finally she fell into a restless sleep. 

_Thursday Dec. 12__th_  
_8.00 am  
JAG office  
_All her brooding had left her with a terrible headache and a mood to match. Mac was certainly not a happy marine when she arrived at the office the next day. Tiner threw one look on her face and decided to keep a low profile that day. Others decided likewise.  
Only Harm didn't seem to notice. Cheerfully he swayed into her office wishing her a good morning. Mac's head shot up. "I'll be the judge of that," she snapped.  
He left without a word and Mac rested her face in her hands. Great, now she was picking a fight. For no reason. She was so engulfed in her dark thoughts that she didn't hear him come back until a hand touched her shoulder and a cup of coffee was put on her desk. Next to that he offered her two aspirins. She gratefully took and swallowed them, then sipped her coffee.  
In the meantime Harm sat himself in her visitor's chair.  
"Mac, what's wrong?"  
Mac pulled a face. "I don't know. I'm just … restless, I guess. I slept terrible." No way was she going to confess she wanted them to move their relation to the next level. One Sidney was enough, thank you very much. The next first step had to come from him. She smiled apologizing "I'm sorry I took it out on you."  
Harm placed his hand on hers for a second. "Don't worry, Mac. We all have a bad day once in a while."  
Mac slowly felt herself become normal again. "You're right. I guess I should put Tiner at ease as well. I saw him almost duck when I came in."  
"Take cover," a grinning Harm corrected her. Mac laughed at well. "He is not a Marine, remember. Marines take cover, other people duck."  
Harm stood up. He was happy to see her smile again. 'I have work to do. See you at lunch?"  
Mac nodded.

That evening Harm was still thinking about Mac's bad mood that morning. The past days he had noticed she had more down moments. Maybe he should come up with something to cheer her up. A bit of a prank, nothing bad, nothing embarrassing. He wheeled his cart through the aisles. In the meantime he would concentrate on what groceries he needed. And buy some extra, maybe he could cajole Mac in having dinner with him.  
Coming home he showered, changed and put the groceries into the cupboards and fridge, his mind still on a way to cheer Mac up. Something to puzzle out always put her in a better mood. Something innocent… Putting the fruits in their basket he suddenly stopped dead in his movements. Maybe he could … He put a CD into the recorder and sat himself at the table. He had to work out his strategy. 

_Friday Dec. 13__th_  
_0.30pm  
_The next morning he sat his plan in working. At 0.30pm he rapped his fingers on her doorpost. "Are you ready for lunch?"  
Mac nodded, placing the file she was working on on top of a stack. "I'm starving"  
Harm smiled. That was his Marine.  
Moments later they were in the cantina and Harm volunteered to pick up two trays with food. In the meantime Mac found them two seats. When he was back she was surprised. Next to a bowl of soup and two sandwiches there was a pear on hers. She cocked his brows; he knew perfectly well eating fruit and vegetables was not her strongest point. Eating vegetarians aka cows didn't necessarily make her one, she used to say. So why a pear? But he gave her only a lopsided grin and offered no explanation other than "An apple a day keeps the doctor away. I wanted to know whether that goes for pears, too."  
She pulled a face and started eating her soup and sandwiches. Those gone she looked at him. He smiled. "Humour me?" With a shrug she complied, took her knife, peeled the piece of fruit and started to eat. After she had finished he patted her on the shoulder. "See that wasn't too bad at all, was it?" 

_Saturday Dec. 14__th_  
_9.10 am  
Park in Washington_  
The air was crisp and clear. Mac was panting when they reached their starting point. They had expanded their normal five miles to seven. A bit annoyed she realized his breath was as even and controlled as they had only strolled. Harm saw the look on her face. "Bit too much for you, Marine?" he teased. Mac took a mock swing at him and he quickly stepped just out of reach. Then he turned and unlocked the backdoor of his car. He grabbed their jackets and offered Mac hers. She rapidly put it on, grateful for its warmth. Now they were standing still instead of running it became chilly. Next to that he took a bag. Mac raised her brows. She toughed they would be going home now but, apparently he had other plans. Not that she minded; she loved to spend time with him. Out of the bag he got a thermos and two Styrofoam cups and poured in coffee. Offering her one of the cups he produced four sandwiches. Another small bag – Mac couldn't see its contents – was pocketed.  
They wandered further into the park, munching sandwiches and sipping coffee.  
Another hundred yards away there was an area well know for the pidgins gathering there. They were use to be fed by passing-byers and came to see whether these two people had something to eat for them. To Mac's surprise Harm produced a small bag of dove food and gestured her to hold up her hand. Then he provided her with a handful of seeds. He too took some and the next minutes they were happily feeding the pidgins. Mac laughed out loud when two of them jostled each other for the best spot on her arm. Bag emptied they slowly made their way back to the cars.  
"Thanks," Mac beamed. "I never realised feeding the doves would be so much fun."  
"You're welcome, "Harm smiled back. 

_Sunday Dec. 15__th_  
_Harm's loft  
End of the afternoon  
_Music played softly. From the kitchen area came heavenly odours. On the couch Mac stretched herself comfortably. She loved to spend a leisure afternoon here. Just hanging put, watch TV, playing a game or just both reading a book. It made her image what having a relation would be. Doing things together but at the same time so relaxed in each others company that neither felt the need to entertain or be entertained.  
Harm emerged and started to set the table.  
"Do you need help?" Mac asked. He gave her a warm smile. "No, I'll be finished in a minute. What do you want to drink? I have iced tea, juice and sparkling water."  
"Water will be fine, thanks."  
He walked back to the kitchen to retrieve two bottles from the fridge and to check on the oven. "Just another five minutes," he announced placing the bottles on the table.  
True to his words five minutes later he bade Mac to sit at the table and started to dish up fried potatoes, parsnips and salad. Then he carried a large tray containing three Cornish hens in a rich mushroom sauce. Mac all but drooled. He was such a good cook and always prepared to pamper her with her favourite dishes.  
The hens proved to taste every bite as good as they looked. But even Mac's famous appetite couldn't deal with three chickens. One and a half went back to the kitchen uneaten for later use. Next they sat to work on the case. It didn't take them long to work out a deal they were both comfortable with to present it to their clients and they paperwork went back into the briefcases. Then Harm produced a jigsaw and Mac was most happy to give it her best shot. 

When Mac lay in bed she made a decision. She would not dwell on what could be or what she wished to be. She just would be happy whit what she had. After all, wasn't Harm the best friend a woman could wish for? She licked her lips thinking of the chicken in her fridge. It would make nice meal tomorrow. But were three chickens not a bit much for two persons? One, maybe two certainly would have been enough. 

_Monday Dec. 16__th_  
_JAG office_  
For today's 'prank' Harm needed help and he had enlisted it in the form of Bud Roberts. Bud was the best man when it came to computers. The previous night he had spent quite a lot of time on the internet coming up with just the thing he needed. As Bud was happy to help him out Harm handed the younger man a memory stick and explained what he wanted him to do. Mac occupied in the library soon the 'evil deed' was done.  
Mac had found the information she had been looking for and went for a cup of coffee. Coffee drained she went back to her office, put on the computer and set herself to work once more. After typing a few things she went back to reading and didn't notice her screen going on screensaver. Until … she almost jumped out of her chair. Instead of the normal screensaver, the word JAG rotating in different colours, there now were four birds hipping around and, since someone turned on the sound on the highest level, singing at the top of their little lungs.  
As soon as she recovered she scrambled for the sound button and put the birds to silence. Then she sat back and thought. There was something fishy on this 'prank'. She was pretty sure Harm was behind it and she had to figure out something. It wouldn't be the first time and she always enjoyed those puzzles. But for now she didn't have a clue yet. 

_Tuesday Dec. 17__th_  
_8.35am  
JAG office  
_Mac was late. Not out of free will, though. That morning opening the curtains she had tripped over and in an in vain attempt to keep her balance grabbed the curtain. It didn't work, she tumbled over anyway and in her fall she had pulled the curtain rod out of the wall. After rubbing her forehead, hit by the copper rod, she had spent the next 5 minutes cursing. Where the screw had been ripped out there was a two inch hole. No way was she to repair that herself. And she really wanted curtains for her neighbour was … she wouldn't call it a peeping Tom but, he _was_ very interested whenever he happened to be in his bedroom at the moments she was changing. And he was very frequently in his bedroom around the time she was making ready for bed.  
So as soon she arrived in the office that morning she went in search for Harm.  
"Harm, can I ask for your help?"  
He looked up from his paperwork. "Of course. What do you need me to do?"  
"I tripped over this morning and accidently pulled my curtain rod out of the window. Would it be possible …?"  
He immediately nodded. "What time shall I come over this evening? And what tools do I need?"  
They settled on 6.30pm and she would fix him dinner. 

At 6.30pm sharp there was a knock on the door. Mac had to hide a smile. He must be very eager to help her since he wasn't late as usual. She opened the door and warmly welcomed him. Dinner needed another half hour in the oven so Harm set himself to work. He softly hummed in himself. Fixing the curtain rod provided him with an opportunity to do something else as well, something which had caused him a lot of fretting.  
He filled the hole with plaster and drilled new holes to attach the rod again. Then he made sure all curtain rings were back on the rod before screwing it to the wall again. At that moment Mac called dinner was ready. Harm smiled. He called her in and proudly showed her his work. He declared he would polish off after dinner.  
After a nice lasagne dinner, Harm recognizing the sauce as one of the few he himself had left for Mac to use, Harm went back into the bedroom. He made sure the now set plasterwork was polished and readjusted the rings properly. Then he did something else, something he didn't tell Mac. Afterwards they enjoyed a peaceful evening together.  
Having Harm waved out Mac stretched her arms over her head. She could do with an early night, she decided. She undressed and crawled under the blankets, determined to read another few pages of her book. It was then when she noticed something strange on the curtain. Five of the rings were polished. They shone like gold…. 

_Wednesday Dec. 18__th_  
Angrily Mac pounded the keys of het keyboard. For some reason her computer didn't want to cooperate. Since she had a lot of writing to do it was very annoying. Finally she surrendered and called the help from computer expert Bud Roberts. It took him only a few moments to discover the glitch. The keyboard has switched to another language setting. He quickly fixed it and she gave him a grateful pat on the shoulder.  
After lunch Harm entered her room. From the grin on his face she could see he had something in his sleeve. With a flourish he handed over her a little box, wrapped in Christmas paper and adorned with a bow. Mac looked suspicious but, opened it. In it was a small box. That too she opened and found … a Christmas ornament. It was inkpot with a quill sticking out of it, placed on a sheet with a letter to Santa. With a smirk Harm explained "since you seemed to have trouble with the modern kind of writing I thought this would work better."  
Mac was too flabbergasted to formulate an answer. For a moment she threatened to throw the item back at him, then settled for a poke in the ribs. She carefully placed the ornament on her desk. "Thanks," she said. 

_Thursday Dec. 19__th_  
It was a boring lecture. About sexual harassment on the job, of all things. A subject they were all too familiar with, as a result of the numerous cases they had prosecuted or defended in. However, since the Admiral had ordered them to go…  
Luckily they didn't have to make notes, Mac thought. All texts would be handed out later. From the corner of her eye she saw Harm fiddling with a piece of paper. He folded it, turned it around, and made another fold. Careful to fake enough interest in the lecture she followed his progress. When the speaker finished his tale Harm was done too and put his craft in his pocket.  
While sipping a cup of coffee Mac asked "what were you doing?"  
Harm smiled. "Keeping myself from falling asleep." His hand disappeared into his pocket and came out with a little origami craft. Not recognizing it Mac asked what it was supposed to be. He turned it around and suddenly she saw what is was: a swan. With a smile he handed it over to her. 

That evening Mac set herself to work. This evening she would crack the code, she promised herself. All these little out-of-the-ordinary things, they had to mean something. For starters she wrote down them: a pear for lunch, feeding pidgins in the park, Cornish hens, birds, screensaver, curtain rings, a quill, a folded swan. What did those things has in common? For seven days now this game was on. Suddenly it was like a little light in her head went on. She quickly started to blot out words and adding others. Then she went to the cabinet and started to rummage through her CD collection. She came up with a CD titled 'Well Know Christmas Songs'. Putting in into the player she hit the button and listened intently. She laughed. 'Clever, Flyboy! So that leaves me with eight maids a-milking, nine drummers drumming, ten pipers piping, eleven ladies dancing and twelve lords a-leaping' she mused. 'I wonder how he plans to incorporate those.' 

_Friday Dec. 20__th_  
_JAG office  
_Mac sighed. She really wanted to discuss the case with Harm but, he was on an investigation and wouldn't be in for the day anymore. He only had time to poke his head around the door that morning and to confirm their appointment for the next day. To be honest, it was not only not able to discuss the case she was disappointed in. Since she had cracked the code the night before she was eager to see what he would come up today. With another sigh and a shrug she sat herself to work. She would do as much as possible to prepare. Her face got a grim expression. They would nail the bastard who assaulted at least three of his female service women.  
At the end of the afternoon she was happy with what she achieved. She had read all the forensic reports, made a list of the possible witnesses they had to track down and speak to and she had plotted a preliminary strategy. Maybe they could go over it tomorrow, she thought.  
Checking her internal clock she was surprised to find out it was already 5.30pm. Time to call it a day and go home. She bit her lip. With Harm away their weekly movie night was down the drain as well. Of course, she could always put a chick flick in the recorder but, it wasn't the same. She grabbed the files she wanted to take home, put them in her briefcase and took her coat and cover. Then she headed off for home. 

Halfway the movie she realised she wanted something to eat. Preferable something with chocolate. Too bad she forgot to buy some during her last shopping trip. But maybe … out of the blue a pack of chocolate bars had appeared on her desk that morning. Where could it be? She probably tossed it in her drawer but maybe … She rose to examine her briefcase. And low and behold, at the bottom she found what she was looking for. Without further looking at it she took a bar, tore off the wrapper and sank her teeth in the creamy candy. A second bar followed before the movie was over.

She didn't go to bed late. To be honest, it had been a busy week and she could do with some sleep. But snuggling under the blankets her mind wandered back to Harm's little game and the now missing eight maids milking. Maybe tomorrow, she tried her mind set to rest. Already half asleep the words kept coming back. Eight maids milking. Maids. Milk. Eight. Milk. Milk chocolate. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she sat straight. Milk chocolate. Chocolate bars. How many had there been? Now she had to know. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep before she found out. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the cupboard. And yes, there were now six innocent bars, wrapped in blue paper, laying and waiting for her. She took one in her hand to examine it closer and al but gasped. On it was the word Koetjesreep* twice, clearly being the brand's name. Next to that there was a picture of a cow, some farmhouses and in the background a maid with two buckets hanging from a yoke. Eight bars, if she counted the two she already ate in, eight maids 'a milking. He had done it! Again!  
With a big smile on her face she returned to her bedroom. The game was still on. She now was fast asleep within minutes. 

_Saturday Dec. 21__st_  
_Mac's apartment_  
As most Saturdays Harm and Mac spent a part of the day together. In the morning they separately did their usual chores and ran errands; the afternoon had been for the final Christmas preparations. Not that that were that many. Mac's house had been emitting the spirit of Christmas for weeks already. There was a wreath on the door and a large tree adorned the room, which was scattered with little decorations as well. The mantle carried a large decorated garland and several candles. As usual Harm kept it a bit quieter, having only a small tree and one or two candles. The loss of his dad on Christmas Eve was still a major issue in his live, even as it wasn't as affecting him as much as before.  
Now they both had only a small stack of presents to wrap. Mac provided them with tea and cookies and there was merrily chatter and bantering.  
Mac was also feeling a pleasant tingle of expectation. It was day nine and that meant Nine drummers drumming and she was anxious to see how he would deal with that. During the afternoon nothing happened. The previous day had taught her not run ahead. Surely he would find a way. 

After he had left she bit her lip. Still nothing. Maybe she should go and look for it. She made a quick round through the room but came up with nothing. With a sigh she walked over to the mantle to blow out the candles. It was then when she realized there was a Christmas bell hanging where there had been an empty space. She frowned. She was sure she hung it in the tree. Bells couldn't fly.  
She picked it up to return it to its rightful spot in the tree, only to find it occupied. Occupied by another nice little ornament. With a smile she plucked it out of the tree. It was a little drum! 

_Sunday Dec. 22__nd_  
_Harm's loft  
_The next day they were at Harm's. He had announced his desire to bake Christmas cookies and invited Mac to come over and help making them. When she arrived the kitchen counter was covered with flour, butter, sugar, cookies trays and cutters in all shapes and sizes. Harm was wearing an apron with a grinning Santa Claus on it and Mac laughed out loud.  
"Newest fashion trend?" she teased.  
He joined her in laugher. "No, a present from Grams. And I have one for you, too." He produced a similar apron with Rudolf on it.  
Then he started to point out the program for the afternoon. First they would make dough. As it had to cool for a while they would have a cup of tea and then start cutting. There were sugar, glazed cherries and almonds to decorate or they could ice the cookies once they were baked and had cooled down. Mac smiled and rolled up her sleeves. "Let's start, Stickboy."  
They worked in amiable cooperation. At the end of the afternoon there were two large tins with cookies and two trays waiting to be iced. Harm started to prepare dinner while Mac cleared away the utensils and remaining flour and butter. Under Harm's watchful eye she then prepared different colours of icing. It was almost 5.30pm and Harm turned on the radio. Carols were broadcasted, alternated with songs on request. Mac listened with half an ear, flipping through a magazine. Until an announcement caught her ear. The disk jockey said "A special Scottish song for a special lady. This is for you, Sarah MacKenzie." Mac looked flabbergasted but, already the music had started. A group of bagpipe players performed a medley of well know Christmas songs. She saw Harm had turned away from the kitchen counter and listened as well. When the music ended she smiled at him. He grinned back and returned to his kitchen duties. 

_Monday Dec. 23__rd__  
JAG office  
_There were a lot of small duties to wrap up before Christmas. Everyone wanted his or her desk as empty as possible. Luckily every witness they had to interview was as eager as they to let things run smoothly. There wouldn't any court between Christmas and New Year so they would have plenty of time to prepare cases for the new year. Harriet had brought a large tin of gingerbread cookies and generously handed round. Mac came to the little kitchen to fetch herself a cup of tea. Harm was already there and het graciously poured her hot water and handed over a tea bag. When Mac sipped her tea she frowned. "I don't recognize the taste. Bit like Earl Grey but not quite. It tastes nice. What is it?"  
Harm shrugged. "I don't know but, I'll let you know when I found out."  
It was later that day he poked his head around the door and threw her a little box with teabags. Mac caught it in the air. Being on the phone she only could mouth a 'thank you'. Without looking she put it in her briefcase. Only that evening she found it again and read Twining _Lady_ Grey Tea! 

_Tuesday Dec. 24__th_  
It was the day before Christmas and the final day of their little game. Besides curious in what shape the twelve lords a-leaping would make their appearance Mac wondered whether there was clue to it. Was it just a little game, designed to cheer her up – she vividly remembered the mood she was in the day before Harms started – or was there more to look forward to? After all, the first words were 'On the first day of Christmas _my true love _gave to me'. Surely that hadn't gone unnoticed by Harm. And still he had proceeded. Was there a deeper meaning in it? Despite her decision on the third day she couldn't stop herself from hoping.  
Her first question was answered as soon she entered her office. A little decorated box was waiting for her. She opened it and all but jumped back. It was a little Jack-in-the-Box almost leaping into her face. She grinned. It wasn't the normal yester Jack-in-the-box. Instead this Jack wore a tuxedo and a top hat. It must have been difficult for Harm to find one. He might even have one custom-made. 

The Christmas dinner at Roberts' was as good and relaxed as ever. After dinner Harriet suggested a round of carol singing. She started with Silent Night and one by one each called his favourite song. To her surprise Jennifer asked for The twelve days of Christmas. When the first words started Mac's face went into a broad smile, betraying she knew this was 'their' song. Harm winked and laughed back at her. He knew she must have figured it out by now and probably would have done it by the third or so day.  
They sang happily till it was time to go and visit the service. Afterwards they said their goodbyes. Mac saw Harm get into his car and her eyes followed him when he drove off. She knew he was going to visit the Wall, as was his habit on Christmas Eve. She felt a little tug on her heartstrings. For a moment she felt confusion. Was something wrong? Something with her friends, something with Harm? Then she relaxed. Harm wasn't in danger; she just wanted to be with him instead of going home alone. Even as the next day they would celebrate Christmas together, it was not enough. She wanted to be with him now!  
Not to raise suspicion with her friends she drove off in the direction of her apartment. However, as soon she was out of sight she turned left twice and speeded towards the Wall as well. She arrived only ten minutes behind Harm.  
In the dim light she could see Harm 'talking' to his dad. He slowly traced his name with his forefinger. She didn't want interrupt so she waited at her car. However, somehow he sensed he was being watched and slowly turned around. Even from the distance she could see his patented Flyboy smile appearing on his face. With a similar smile she started to walk towards him. Hastening her pace till she was all but running. He opened his arms for her and a moment alter she was in them, melting against him. His lips were cold but, his kiss warmed her heart.  
When they finally split Harm looked down on her. "Your place or mine?" He knew they both had to take their own car since a car parked there certainly would be towed away over night.  
"Follow me to my place," Mac suggested  
"To hell and back," was Harm's retort.  
It didn't take them long to reach Mac's place and inside she headed to the kitchen to fix them a hot chocolate. Harm flopped down on the couch and watched her fumbling around. Chocolate ready she carried the steaming mugs over and sat next to him. They drank their beverage in silence, happy to be together. After draining his mug Harm turned towards her and took her hands in his. "I want to give you a present."  
"I thought we would unwrap presents in the morning," Mac protested.  
"It is Christmas morning," Harm pointed out. To prove his point the clock chimed twelve. Mac smiled. He put his hand in his pocked and produced a small velvet bag which he handed over to her. There was a tension in his face Mac didn't understand. Slowly she opened the bag and pulled the contents out. It was a classy elegant golden chain with a golden pendant hanging from it. She turned it towards the light to study it more closely. Actually it was a small engraved plate. On one side there was a partridge in pear tree etched in it and at the other side… She had to suppress a gasp. _'My love forever, Harm._' It were only four words but they meant the world to her. Not knowing what to say she cupped his face, pulling it towards her to give him a tender kiss. Then she handed him the piece of jewellery, turned around and lifted her hair in a silent invitation to put around her neck. With trembling fingers he did as she bade. Then he pulled her in a crushing hug. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.  
Mac returned his embrace with all her heart. "I love you, too. You're not going home tonight," she announce, rising to her feet and pulling him towards her bedroom. "After all, it is Christmas Morning and time to unwrap the presents. And you are by far the best present I ever had. Merry Christmas, my love." 

MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

* Koetjes chocolate bars is actually a Dutch brand of milk chocolate bars, sporting a cow on the wrapper. For the sake of the story I added a milkmaid.


End file.
